The Guardian
by Werewolf2994
Summary: Things aren't right at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel keeps having the dream about the family fire, and Sebastian isn't himself either. Will Ciel go mad because of the dreams he keeps having? Is Sebastian fed up with all of Ciel's dreams, and taking care of everything for him? Will the Phantomhive manor be able to get things back in order? Or will everything literally go to hell?


**Disclaimer…I don't own anyone all rights go to **

**Toshiya Shinohara, and Yana Toboso.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Chapter One: The Dream.**

Somewhere in the distance there was a little boy crying for his mother and father, as he ran through the house looking into each room. With every room he passed, he didn't see any sign of either of them, until he came to the room where they would always spend time with each other. There sat his father in his chair surrounded by flames. The little boy stood there in shock.

"FATHER!" The little boy cried.

The father didn't move nor did he speak. The little boy continued to yell for his name, until he was being pulled out by someone. When the little boy woke up, people were surrounding him, and they were asking him a lot of questions.

"What caused the fire?" One asked

"Why didn't you run away?" Another asked.

"What is your name?" A female voice said

This last question caught the little boy's attention, he didn't open his eyes very much, but he waited for everyone to stop talking. When they did he said five simple words. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel woke with a start, and sat up in his bed. As always Sebastian was standing right there next to him. "Have you been standing there all night Sebastian?"

"No my lord, I just arrived as you woke up."

Ciel nodded, and sat there for a while. He was still thinking about his dream he just had, when suddenly he was being touched.

"My apologies my lord, you seem worried about something. Are you alright?"

"It's quite alright Sebastian; it was just a bad dream."

Sebastian didn't say anything about the dream, because he knew exactly what dream it was. Ciel had been having the same dream for the past couple of nights, and when Sebastian first started working for Ciel, he had to comfort Ciel in the middle of the night sometimes, because the dreams were so bad.

"For breakfast today we have scones, or a fresh fruit parfait. Which would you prefer my lord?"

Ciel didn't answer him right away; he flipped the covers over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm not really hungry today Sebastian. I need a bath."

"My lord I highly suggest you have something to eat this morning." Sebastian walked into Ciel's bathroom, and started the bathwater for him.

Ciel sighed, and stood up almost falling back down on his bed.

"Master, are you alright?" Sebastian was at Ciel's side before he could touch his bed.

Ciel just stared at the ground, and didn't really listen to Sebastian.

Sebastian kneeled down next to him, and spoke again. "Young master, are you alright?"

Ciel looked up and stared at his eyes. "Why do I keep having the same dream Sebastian?"

"My lord, the anniversary is coming up. It is expected to that you will have bad dreams once in a while, if not every night."

"Well they get tiring Sebastian, how can I make them stop?"

"You can't really do anything my lord; you'll just have to live through it."

"Yes I suppose so." Ciel stood up, and walked into the bathroom, where his nice warm bath was ready for him. He got into the tub, and Sebastian washed him, and got him ready for the day.

After Ciel's bath, he walked down into the dining room, where there was a fresh vase of flowers on the table. Finni always made sure that there were fresh flowers at the table; Ciel liked it when Finni did his job correctly. Sebastian wasn't too far behind Ciel. He sat down and waited for Sebastian to give him his breakfast. Sebastian brought out the fresh fruit parfait and set it in front of Ciel. Sebastian also gave Ciel his morning tea.

Ciel finished his breakfast, and headed up to his study. When he arrived, nothing had changed from yesterday, so he just sat at his desk, and began to work as usual. Before Ciel knew it he had fallen asleep again, and he had had the exact same dream from this morning. When he woke Sebastian was standing by his side.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord?"

"I am getting very tired of the same dream, are you sure there is no other way to make them stop?"

"The only thing I can think of my lord is if you were to forget about the event."

"You know I can't do that Sebastian, if I let go of hatred then I would not be Ciel Phantomhive."

"Of course master, how silly of me, I will be going about my daily duties then." Sebastian left without another word, but in his mind he was thinking some very helpful thoughts. Sebastian thought to himself 'If only he knew the truth. If only he knew everything I knew.' He continued to walk down the hall when he bumped into Mey-Rin.

"Oh I'm very sorry Mr. Sebastian Sir. I didn't notice you were there, I should have watched where I was going." Mey-Rin sounded scared.

Sebastian just blinked, looked down at Mey-Rin and said "It's quite alright Mey-Rin, it was I who should watch where I am going. Continue doing what you were doing." Then he walked away.

'That was weird.' Mey-Rin thought to herself, 'Sebastian didn't seem like himself at all, I wonder what has got him distracted.' Mey-Rin just went about her work, and forgot about it.


End file.
